


i dont have a good title (srry)

by thegaydemons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegaydemons/pseuds/thegaydemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just needed to do something to get rid of my writers block so here is a little story, its not very good but it helped me and I'll be back to working on my other one in no time! </p>
<p>one shot about basically nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dont have a good title (srry)

It was a dark and foggy night, the sun had set a couple of hours ago and the sky was littered with stars. Bill and Dipper were walking through the forest, well Dipper was walking. Bill, of course, didn't see the point in walking and decided it was better to hover a few feet above the ground. Most people can tell but if you can't Bill is a demon. He isn't one you would normally see out and about, tormenting humans with murder in their eyes, no, Bill was a dream demon. He created wondrous dreams and horrendous nightmares that would drive most men insane. However, he preferred to spy on mortal minds instead and twist his enemies thoughts and actions, he was quite civil for a demon. Of course, he could split the earth in half just to see how our human bodies took the damage, but he tended to shy away from such monstrous tasks and instead entertained himself with a human boy by the name of Dipper Pines.

 

He wanted to show Dipper some crystals that formed at the top of a cave that made water rise up to them. It only happened once a month on the full moon at 3:00 A.M., the witching hour. The blond demon couldn't wait to see the look on Dipper’s face when he got soaking wet, although Dipper did love the supernatural and would probably thank Bill for the opportunity to see the crystals. "Would you hurry it up Sapling? We don't have all night and it looks like it's going to snow again." Dipper wasn't paying much attention to what the demon had said but he did catch one thing. "Sapling? Really, why do you have to call me such ridiculous nicknames, Pine tree is weird enough." Bill just shrugged, "I don't like calling you your real name, it feels wrong."

 

Dipper just stared at Bill with mild frustration, "Can you please just tell me why we're out here so late? I know I'm an insomniac but I do like to sleep once in awhile!" Dipper huffed in annoyance. Dipper wasn't actually mad at Bill but he had finally managed to get some alone time to sleep and Bill just happens to show up out of the blue and drags him into the night at 2:00 am. "Oh Sapling, you'll be wide awake when I show you this." 

 

Suddenly, Bill stopped and tensed. An inaudible mumble passed his lips that sounded a lot like ‘oh shit’ and he stopped hovering. "Bill? What's wrong, what did you hear?" Dipper questioned. Bill remained silent but Dipper could tell that he was wary by the way that his whole eye was glowing an unnatural yellow, unlike its usual soft amber color. He went to move his hand over to his right eye, the one that had an eyepatch over it, but he stopped. "Uh, it's nothing kid, let's just keep moving before it's too late." His eye returned to it’s normal color but he stayed alert and unusually quiet. "Are you sure Bill? You only ever take off your eyepatch if you're going to fight..." Bill turned to face him and Dipper hated to admit that he squirmed a bit under Bill's gaze. "I said it's fine so stop talking about it already!" Dipper wasn't so sure but continued to walk in silence, only the sound of snow crunching under their feet could be heard.

 

Finally Bill turned to face Dipper and was back to hovering above the ground. "Sapling, do you know what time it is?" The blond asked, with a Cheshire cat grin. The brunette looked down at his watch, "uh, it's 2:32, why do you ask?" It was getting really close to the deadline for the cave and they wouldn't make it in time. "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out!" Bill exclaimed before bolting off into a deeper part forest where the foliage was dense and unforgiving. Dipper barely had enough time to register what had happened before sprinting after Bill, trying to catch up. "Bill, wait!"

 

Dipper tried desperately to keep up with Bill but to no avail, he did have short legs after all, and ended up getting lost. "Bill!" Dipper shouted, "this isn't funny anymore!” Silence. “Where are you?" He was starting to get worried, he had traveled these woods more than any human but had never come across this area. 

 

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A new voice asked, "Did you get separated from your pack little mortal?" The voice was extremely loud and deep with a horse quality to it like it had a cold, opposite of Bills whose was usually quite high pitch and although loud, was incredibly soft. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Dipper shouted, but he was trembling with fear. "Hehehe, so cute you little humans are..." Moments later a dark form started to appear, it seemed like it was taking shadows from around itself and using them to make a physical form, “thinking you can hold your own against a creature like me…”

 

It was a grotesque thing at first but then, started to take a more human shape. Dipper gasped. It was almost an exact replica of Bill. It had his face and his height but it was different... Instead of his cheery golden suit and tailcoat, this creature had a dark midnight blue one that seemed to have galaxies hidden inside. Bill's electric golden hair was replaced with bright electric blue and this creature was a sickly pale. The most noticeable difference however, was his eye’s, or lack of. His one eye was a strange yellow, like Bill's when he was upset but the other was completely missing, replaced with black void.

 

"It's been so long since I've sensed human emotions, I can practically smell your fear." It had a wicked grin plastered on it’s face and before Dipper could respond, it lunged. Grabbing Dipper’s throat with it’s cold hands, it pinned him against a tree. "You stupid human...can't even defend yourself against a low level nightmare like me." He began to scream, "Bill! Bill, please! Hel-" Then the nightmare dug in, it’s thick jagged teeth going for the brunette’s shoulder. But he tensed for a moment and released, "did you say Bil-"

 

The demon wasn't able to finish his sentence and had dropped Dipper as Bill had arrived. He grabbed the back of his head to turned him around. "YoU! You ThInk yOu Can toUch MY SaPliNg! ThiS is My HuMAn!” He quickly through the nightmare into a nearby tree and tore off his eyepatch, revealing his cerulean blue eye that was sending off sparks of electricity every now and then, “I strictly warned all of you nightmares that he's off limits!" The nightmare was quivering in fear, "Please sir, be reasonable! I didn't know! I was just trying to get something to eat!" Bill wasn't listening to anything the nightmare had to say, "I don't CARE! You must LISTEN to my orders or DIE!" Bill then snapped his fingers and the nightmare exploded into dark blue matter and dissolved into a black mist.

"Sapling, Dipper, are you alright?" Bill was quickly by his side and looking over him, he was shaking and tears started flowing freely from his eyes, his arm cradling his shoulder. "Yeah...Yeah Bill, I'm good what was that thing?" Bill sighed before picking Dipper up bridal style, carrying his small form in the direction of the cave. "It was a nightmare kid, lower level creatures that aren't even dangerous enough to be considered demons. They're my servants but I allow them to roam free if they're not needed. They feed on the nightmares of other beings but usually don't get to feed on human ones. I wish this one would have listened to me better, I created them and it almost got you killed" Bill looked out into the distance for a moment, "I'm sorry."

 

Dipper looked up at the demon in awe, he'd never apologized to him before, "Hey, look at me Bill, it's okay. It wasn't your fault ", Dipper said, "These things just happen." Bill looked down at him and in one swift motion he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Dippers face turned a beaming red and he gently returned the kiss. “Bill...I-I, what?” Bills tanned skin was a light as well with a slight pink tinge. “Sorry its just, when i saw you getting attacked by that nightmare...I thought I might never get to see you again and I just got overwhelmed with emotions.” 

 

Dipper was covering his mouth now and seemed to be in deep thought about something. “Kid? Say something so I know I didn’t just screw myself over big time.” Dipper just blushed harder and proceeded to look at the ground. “That...that was my first kiss…”

 

“....”

 

Dipper looked up at Bill expecting some sort of laughter coming from the smug demon but all he got was a look of pure joy, “Well I’m glad I was your first and I hope I’m your last.”

 

“Bill!”

 

*smack*

 

“Ouch! Pine Tree! Come on give me another!”

 

In the end they did go to see the cave, but they were a little distracted. Dipper did indeed get wet but he didn't care, he just hugged Bill after and got him soaking wet too. Honestly, it was a good night.


End file.
